


Masquerade

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #Hannictober [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Hannibal knows about cosplay, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Roleplay, Murder Husbands, Post S3, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: “Will, I don’t want to - as people call it - cosplay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannictober Day 16: Masquerade
> 
> Hannibal is a horn dog.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“Will, I don’t want to - as people call it - cosplay.”

Will, who had been holding up a long, white coat and a bone saw, sighed. “It’s not cosplay, Hannibal. I don’t even know where you heard that term.”

Will rolled his eyes for good measure. “You aren’t dressing up as another character to represent them, you’re dressing up as something you no longer are. An emergency room surgeon, complete with mask. Although that emergency room you work in is actually the base for an evil operation where you actually kidnap your patients, cut out their organs, and sell them on the black market.”

At Hannibal’s reluctant look, Will added, “Think of it as a masquerade! Your face will be covered the whole time, so really it’s almost like that.”

“This is a simple Hallowe’en gathering, Will. No one is going to dress up.”

At Will’s snort, the blond glowered.

“You don’t know people very well then. A party on Hallowe’en is practically an invitation for people to dress up! So it’s a party. There will be fancy food, and dancing, and people dressed up as things they aren’t! A masquerade!”

“Will…”

“And afterward,” Will began, “we can go home and possibly put all that knowledge of yours to the test!”

If anyone ever have doubt that Will couldn’t be convincing, they need not doubt any longer.

* * *

  **A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
